


Special Night

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Esta historia me hacía mucha ilusión, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, ShikiRikka, Special Night es una canción de WINNER, solids, ¿Lime?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Me haces sentir tan especial en esta noche que es sólo para los dos”





	Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia nació debido a un sueño que tuve, desde entonces (hace 3 días) fui dándole forma y llenándola de detalles hasta obtener esto.
> 
> Se me hizo un poco difícil, estuve 3 noches trabajando en ella, pero al mismo tiempo me llenaba de mucha ilusión terminarla. De hecho, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan... Atrevido (aunque sólo sea un pedacito)
> 
> Como no tenía título, ni resumen, elegí esta canción de WINNER que tanto me gusta (mi favorita de lo que sacaron este año) al recordar que una amiga me comentó, cuando la escuchó, que le recordaba bastante a Shiki y Rikka.
> 
> Sin más, ¡Espero de corazón disfruten de la historia!<333333

**.**

**.**

El lanzamiento de la nueva colección de cierta marca reconocida a nivel nacional se llevaba a cabo en un salón privado y glamoroso, cortesía del hotel más emblemático de la prefectura de _Osaka_. Era una noche de diciembre, tranquila y de brisas frías, con múltiples estrellas que iluminaban el oscuro firmamento, un escenario que no todos los presentes podían disfrutar desde el interior.

Sera Rikka, siendo uno de los modelos más representativos y pioneros de la marca, era un invitado especial en tal ocasión. Y vistiendo de traje de colores cremas y algunos trazos que simulaban una serie de cuadros, botines castaños de tacón alto y su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, el susodicho se hizo presente en el evento llevando a Takamura del brazo como su acompañante.

La manera en la que Shiki terminó asistiendo no resultó fuera de lo común, pues Rikka era consciente de su poco trabajo actual y aprovechó la oportunidad de llevárselo, también como una excusa para que cambiara de aires. Y a pesar de que no era precisamente el ambiente de Shiki, o del todo su agrado, aceptó porque, uno, Rikka se lo estaba pidiendo con aquella mirada inocente y llena de ilusión a la que básicamente no podía negarse y dos, era una buena ocasión para pasar tiempo juntos.

No era de extrañar que su llegada a la alfombra roja causara sensación. Rikka simplemente brillaba a donde fuera, o llevara puesto, y Shiki también tenía lo suyo… Y estando juntos, con Rikka aferrado gentilmente de su brazo, eran una imagen bastante atrayente. Incluso, no pasó mucho para que se convirtieran en la _pareja_ del momento.

Por sus años de experiencia en ese mundo, Rikka era reconocido por mucha gente (quienes lo respetaban, admiraban y hasta envidiada) y bastó con colocar un pie dentro del salón para que fuera abordado por personas de diversas edades y experiencias. Shiki se mantuvo en silencio, siendo testigo de cada conversación que Rikka mantenía con los otros, sin soltarse de este. También, contemplaba el sitio… La decoración era extravagante, hasta un poco molesta a la vista, la bebida era costosa y de alta calidad (su parte favorita, no iba a mentir) al igual que los variados aperitivos que se servían y, por si fuera poco, la gran mayoría de los asistentes lucían prendas y peinados bastante peculiares. Shiki se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, él quien de paso vestía simple y de tonos oscuros, pero al fin y al cabo no estaba ahí como el líder de _SolidS_ o el productor y compositor de renombre que ya era sino por Rikka… Como su acompañante, su pareja y su protector. Siempre y cuando estuviera con Rikka, y todo fuera para este, Shiki jamás se sentiría incómodo.

El evento transcurrió con normalidad (nótese, en el mundo de la moda) y, luego de la exhibición de la nueva colección, varios representantes dedicaron unas breves palabras a los presentes. Entonces, en un momento dado, Rikka fue llamado desde escenario para recibir un reconocimiento al ser elegido como la imagen más destacada de la marca en sus años de trayectoria.

Estando Rikka ahora sobre el escenario, homenaje en mano y dando su agradecimiento, Shiki sentía ensancharse del orgullo desde su asiento. Él era más consciente que nadie de la destreza de Rikka, de su gran dedicación y compromiso con cada uno de sus proyectos, y le llenaba de alegría que su trabajo fuera reconocido y apreciado como se lo merecía (de hecho, se merecía más) Y viéndolo ahí, luciendo este tan lleno de gozo y halagado, alivió a Shiki por el hecho de que Rikka no decidiera dejar ese mundo en aquel entonces cuando se sentía inseguro e incompleto.

Cuando Rikka estuvo a su lado nuevamente, en la mesa que se le fue asignada para ambos, Shiki se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrarse al oído sus felicitaciones, lo orgulloso que estaba y lo mucho que lo amaba también. En respuesta a ello Rikka sólo pudo tomar su mano, entrelazando los dedos, y dio un ligero apretón cariñoso añadiendo una sonrisa genuina con un visible rubor en sus mejillas.

Horas más tarde, luego de diversas actividades poco relevantes, ambos decidieron marcharse y, agradeciendo a varios de los presentes, se retiraron para descansar. Ubicaron el ascensor y, mientras a solas esperaban por este, Shiki se percató de los inusuales movimientos de Rikka con respecto a sus zapatos, así que decidió preguntar directamente:

-¿Están bien tus zapatos?-

- _Oh_ , sí, no te preocupes…- respondió Rikka una vez dejó de moverse- Sólo me incomodan un poco, supongo que es por el largo rato que llevo usándolos.- y dejó salir una risita queriendo despistar el dolor que sentía, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Shiki no comentó nada más, sólo se limitó a mirar a su acompañante por unos cortos segundos y luego su vista se desplazó a las botas de terciopelo que Rikka compró hacía un tiempo con mucha emoción. Entonces, con una idea en mente, se inclinó y cuidadosamente retiró los ahora incomodos zapatos de los pies de Rikka. Este se quejó, por supuesto, pero no impidió sus movimientos. Hecho eso, Shiki tomó el calzado y se lo entregó a su dueño y, dejando a este con la palabra en la boca, lo alzó en brazos con facilidad, acostumbrado a ello.

-No tienes que hacer esto…- a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo, Rikka instantáneamente rodeó el cuello de Shiki con sus brazos, sosteniéndose.

-Déjame consentirte, Rikka.-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para ellos y Shiki ingresó con un par de pasos, no dándole a Rikka otra oportunidad de oponerse. A cambio, cuando Rikka marcó el piso donde su habitación se encontraba, se rindió en los brazos de su amado y se acomodó en su pecho. A Rikka no le molestaban, mucho menos le incomodaban, los tratos especiales que Shiki tenía hacia él, sólo que lo hacía tan inmensamente feliz que aún no sabía qué hacer con todas esas burbujeantes sensaciones que llenaban su ser.

Estuvieron en su piso rápidamente y encontraron la habitación que sería suya por esa noche. Rikka se dedicó a deslizar la tarjeta, activando la cerradura, y antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un empujoncito a la puerta, Shiki lo sorprendió abriéndola de una patada… Causando que Rikka rompiera en carcajadas por aquella acción imprevista e inusual.

La habitación era amplia, de lujo, y se volvió acogedora apenas ambos ingresaron a ella. El ventanal estaba descubierto, dejando ver las pequeñas luces de la ciudad, y una cama _king size_ (sábanas blancas, edredón suavecito y cálido a la vista) resaltaba sin disimulo. Era un espacio agradable, sobre todo porque ahora le pertenecía a ellos dos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Shiki se detuvo en medio de la habitación, curioso y sonriente por la reacción de Rikka, y este suavizó su risa por un momento para responderle.

-Nada en especial… Sólo estoy muy contento.- fue su motivo, completamente sincero, y sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago a causa de su ataque de risas de recién- Gracias por traerme, Shiki.- y aprovechó para agradecerle, en un dulce susurro, dando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su mayor que tenía bastante cerca debido a su posición- También, gracias por acompañarme hoy.- otro beso dejó, más pronunciado que el anterior- Por estar junto a mí, por amarme tanto…- añadió un par de besos más, uno por cada agradecimiento, volviéndose más amoroso con cada contacto.

Shiki se mantuvo quietecito, disfrutando de los gestos llenos de afecto y de aquella faceta melosa que Rikka le mostraba de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar un tiempo a solas… Sólo ellos dos, juntos, y su amor que no dejaba de crecer.

-No tienes nada que agradecer… Pero no me molesta que lo hagas.-

Seguido a ello, Rikka fue dejado caballerosamente sobre la cama y, mientras Shiki se dedicó a cerrar las gruesas cortinas del ventanal, una tarjeta sobre la mesita a su lado llamó su atención…

-¿No tienes hambre, Shiki?- e indagó, leyendo el variando menú y sintiendo el hambre manifestarse de repente.

-¿Tú?- sentándose a un lado, ojeando la lista también, Shiki respondió con otra pregunta. Notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Rikka y supo la respuesta- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

-Bueno…- sus miradas se encontraron, Rikka no se cohibió.- ¿Qué hay de pizza?-

-Pizza será.- a Shiki le asombró un poco su petición, pero la aceptó.

Minutos después, al haberse deshecho del largo saco que lo vistió durante todo el evento, Shiki realizó una corta llamada solicitando la pizza exactamente como Rikka la deseaba, y agregó algunas cervezas a su pedido. Era inusual para ellos comer así, tan descuidadamente a decir verdad, pero como no era todo el tiempo entonces no había problema alguno.

En esos momentos Rikka estaba en la ducha, luego de alegar querer tomar un baño para relajarse y refrescarse, y Shiki se paseó casualmente por el cuarto de baño para notificarle que la comida llegaría en unos treinta minutos aproximadamente.

-Shiki, que oportuno ¿Me alcanzarías eso de allá, por favor?-

Por supuesto, con tan poca información Shiki no comprendió qué era lo que se refería Rikka. Y, cuando se le acercó por más detalles, fue tomado de la muñeca y halado dentro de la ducha en un movimiento demasiado rápido y habilidoso, básicamente siendo atrapado con la guardia baja.

-Lo tengo.-

Shiki sintió el vapor del reducido espacio y el agua desplazarse desde su cabello hasta su vestimenta. Se fijó en el agarre en su muñeca, lo que lo arrastró allí, y su vista fue ascendiendo topándose con el pecho desnudo de Rikka, luego en el cabello rosa gotear sobre los hombros y en la sonrisa juguetona para finalmente detenerse en la mirada persuasiva que lo incitaba a perder el control.

- _Oh_ , lo siento tanto por esto.- y con una disculpa fingida Rikka se refirió a las ropas de Shiki que se empapaban cada vez más- Permíteme tomar la responsabilidad…-

Dicho aquello, las manos de rikka viajaron hacia la camisa de Shiki, deshaciéndose con gracia de cada botón, posándose después sobre su pecho, generándole un familiar escalofrío por el toque tan delicado y acertado, y con un movimiento Rikka se deshizo de la prenda haciéndola caer al suelo mojado con un pequeño estruendo. Shiki ni siquiera consideró resistirse, dejándose persuadir, y lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura capturando sus labios después….

Y los treinta minutos de espera se fueron en un suspiro.

Al llamado de la puerta, su orden ya traída, Shiki la atendió recibiéndola. Dejó la comida y la bebida sobre el modesto comedor de la habitación y Rikka se presentó mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, apresurando sus pasos al percibir el aroma de la pizza.

-¿Cervezas?- sentado, Rikka se percató de las latas sobre la mesa y le lazó una mirada incrédula al mayor.

-Salud.- abrió Shiki una de las latas, la habitación se llenó con su sonido característico, y la extendió hacia Rikka. Este, aunque negando con la cabeza y dejando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, lo imitó y las latas se encontraron en un brindis improvisado… Un brindis por aquella noche gloriosa que se les fue obsequiada.

No podían recordar cuando fue la última vez que se permitieron disfrutar de algo así (tan irresponsable, tan atrevido) pero no importaba ahora… De vez en cuando no hacía mal, de hecho, los ayudaba a salir de la rutina y los relajaba de tanto ajetreo diario. De todas formas, era un pequeño secretito que se sumaba a la larga lista que tenían juntos en su complicidad.

Más tarde, completamente exhaustos, la suavidad indiscutible del colchón los recibió. A pesar de que la cama era enorme, se recostaron y se acurrucaron llevando sólo la bata de baño que resultó bastante cómoda. Y sin decir mucho, sólo unas buenas noches que se perdieron en el aire, cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.

Para otros podía ser cualquier cosa, pero para ambos sin duda había sido una _noche especial_.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia :( de verdad que me resultó algo complicado. De paso, es tardísimo y si no subía esto hoy no sabía cuando podría hacerlo. 

Hasta una próxima vez~


End file.
